Various exterior members are attached to electrical wires arranged in a vehicle, for purposes such as protection, routing regulations and soundproofing.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a wire harness with sound insulation material in which the electrical wire is sandwiched by two sheets of nonwoven fabric for the purpose of sound insulation.